The first female knight
by ReikaMoonFang
Summary: Eliza, the native from Bogshot swamp. She is a girl with a big dream and she plans to go for it! Will it work? in this story It starts slow but in more chaps, it get a bit... yeah Language, suggestive themes and other stuffs Enjoy! :P Also adding
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

As night descended upon the farms of Meri acres, a family of Seven Lupe's ride from Meridell into their new home in the entrance of Shadowglen woods. The family was familiar with swamp living and the creatures that live in it. Since Kenter and Cathris were raised in the Bogshot swamp, Shadowglen was child's play. Kenter was a cream colored Lupe, and had the same type build as Hubert. He is a humble man also a father, a messenger and a bog-berry farmer, also farmed baggus fruit, ergy fruit, star berries and wild juppies. By what messenger means, he delivered packages and mail of all types from the light house to the plateaus. Cathris was a soft orange Lupe, and also a medication specialist and a healer. She was the mother of the family.

Their children, Eliza, Beatrice, Roy, Ninnette and Linnette, were with them of course. The twins, Ninnette and Linnette, were the same shade as Cathris. Ninnette, loved to sing and hoped to be a singer one day for all of Brightvale and Meridell to adore. The same was with Linnette except she wanted to be a dancer. The two enjoy performing together and did duets in the Bogshot talent show. Roy was the same shade as Kenter and loved to explore a lot. He wants to become a wanderer. Someone that would explore places no one has ever seen and be the next greatest adventurer in Neopian history. Beatrice, who was the same shade a Cathris as well. She wants to be just like her mother and help those who need medicine and healing. She loved going into the swamp with her mother and learn about the plants that give the ingredients for medications and cures.

Don't worry, I didn't forget Eliza. She is the oldest. She was also an orangey peach colored Lupe, combined with the colors of both parents. She is however a open minded girl with dreams of becoming a warrior someday. She also enjoys tinkering and making things like dresses and travel bags. In Bogshot, she was titled "village tailor". Even with that, her only wish was to become the best female knight Neopia has ever known. In this story though, her plans flourish when she actually meets a knight by the name of Tormund.

The next morning, Tormund was in his home asleep in bed still. He awaked to his moms' call. He went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"It's nice to have you back home, son" Patricia said relived.

"It's nice to be home for a change. With all the new squires around, they don't need me around very often right now." Tor said eating a slice of Juppie.

"Hey Tor, when are you gonna go back? Can I come? I'm old enough now! Please!" Lucy pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Tor chuckled.

It had been two years after the Darkest Fairies reign had been cut short.

Hubert walked in the door. He sat down at the table and started to eat his food.

"I have some interesting news." he began.

"Oh?" Patricia said, looking interested.

"What news?" Lucy said with happiness.

"It appears that we have some new faces from Bogshot" he said with a smile.

"Bogshot? Really?" said Tor.

"Correct. They'll be coming for a visit. That way we can meet them properly." Hubert said.

"Strange, I haven't seen any houses being built around the acres." Patricia said.

"Well, that's because they live in The Shadowglen woods." said Hubert.

"SHADOWGLEN?" Lucy, Tor and Patricia said in Unison.

"Well, by what the head of the household tells me, they're used to the dangers of swamps and dark woods." Hubert said shrugging.

"That's actually true. Bogshot is far more dangerous than Shadowglen to be honest." said Tor

"Well, If they're coming to visit, I'll get some refreshments ready." Patricia said getting up from the table.

"I'll help to mom" Lucy said going with her.

Tor and Hubert went outside and watched the road for the new neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2: Eliza and Tor I

As soon as the refreshments were finished, Tor peaked in.

"They're here!" he said.

After a day of greeting and explaining their reason for moving from Bogshot, the two families sat together at dinner time. Lucy talked so much, she couldn't even believe it, for the twins and Beatrice had the same problem, the Mouth-running problem. Roy joined in when the conversation was interesting enough. Eliza, on the other hand, was silent. Tor couldn't help but notice, so he decided to start talking with her.

"So, Eliza, was Bogshot still Bogshot after we left?" he asked. We as in he and Roberta.

"Yeah, everything was back in place." she nodded.

"Well, that's good to hear." he said sheepishly.

"Heh, you're a shy one." she said giggling.

"Yeah… but hey, I like being this way. Better than a jerk." he said smiling.

"Thank you" she said smiling back.

"Would you like to walk with me? Just a walk." he said.

"Sounds good." she said back.

The two went out to the barn and sat on the roof, looking at the night sky.

"Oh Tor, It's amazing out here. It's as if I can touch the stars and hold them." she said amazed.

"Farm living is nice, except the chores, but the beauty is one of the rewards for them." he said

"In Bogshot, all you see is clouds and trees. In Shadowglen, a bit lighter and very pretty to me. But here, It's even better." she said with satisfaction.

"That's good to hear." he said smiling.

"Well, Tor?" she said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Wanna… I don't know… get to… know… each other?" she asked hesitantly.

"Get to know each other?" he said.

"Well as friends of course" she chuckled.

"That'd be great." he said.

"Also, if its okay… could you teach me how to wield a sword? Not all the time but just for fun like." she said.

"Well, sure… but why?" he said looking at her confused.

She looked at him with determination.

"I want to be a Knight." she said.

"A knight? Believe me it isn't easy.." Tor said.

"I don't give a damn. I want to be a knight! Prove the sexist bastards wrong! I want to be one of those heroes that beat the odds to become what they want!" she said with triumphant tone.

"Well, you first have to go through the trials. I mean you really have to be committed. If you don't prove that, they'll defiantly laugh at you." Tor said.

"Well I have no choice. If at first you don't succeed, try again, right? I really don't want to be stuck with the title "Village Tailor", have to be honest here…" she said.

"Heh, I guess not." he said.

Eliza nodded and stood up, hanging on the weather vane and looking to the sky. Her long brunette hair flowing in the wind like the branches of a willow tree. The tails on her pearl white bow and her white sundress rippled like the streams. Se then looked to Tor with star bathed eyes and swayed her tail in happiness.

"It would be kind of you, to escort me to Meridell, and assist me, Sir Tormund." she said soflty.

"It would be my pleasure." he said standing next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both sat there, gazing to the night skies once more.


	3. Chapter 3: One step close

The next morning, Tor washed and dressed into his armor. He had duty in the castle for training squires in castle chore duty and when to accept requests. As he was walking out of the path to his home he saw Lucy, Claire, Luke and Peter Playing with Beatrice, Roy and the twins. He smiled gently and continued on. Old man Boggs watched him off until he was out of sight. Tor weaved through the grassy path to Meridell Bridge where he saw, Eliza. She was dressed in brown leather attire, great for combat and travel. She also had her sword and shield, from her father, with the parental consent papers.

"Wow, you're more prepared than I was!" he said chuckling.

"That's because you were 16 then" she giggled.

"All you need is a sponsor. A knight of course. Master Torak is really good. Keep him in mind." he said.

"Actually Tor, I was wanting to ask you." She said blushing.

Tor looked surprised.

"Me? Train you? I guess I could sponsor. It would be the first!" he said.

"I'll be honest… Tor, … I… I….. never mind." she said picking up her walking pace.

Tor was confused but left it alone for now.

The two walked on and encountered two crockabecs and a bandit. They entered the kingdom gates and went to the recruitment centre.

"Mhm… Mhmmm… Mhm. You have everything except the sponsor papers. Although, who would sponsor a woman? Love, why are you wanting to be a knight, anyway? Why not my wife or a servant girl? Maybe stay at home where you belong and play dress up and tea with your poppet's?" the recruitment officer laughed.

Eliza was not amused.

"I want to be a Knight for the people of Meridell. I want to be a knight for Neopia. To serve those weaker than I and repel all injustice and evil that dwell in their presents. That's why I want to be a knight. To stretch my aid around." she said.

"Well, that's not the first time I've heard that… but such spirit and devotion you have. I'm sorry for saying those things. My prejudices are ridiculous. Forgive my ass ways." the officer bowed.

"All is forgiven, an I also have my sponsor, right next to me." she said pointing at Tor.

"Is this so, Sir Tormund?" the officer said.

"Correct." Tor said nodding.

"Well, sir, sign here and.." after Tor signs the paper. "Eureka! Miss Eliza, You are now one of the Meridell defenders and on top of that, the first female admitted! Congratulations! Welcome, Squire Eliza.

After the signing was done, She followed Tor into the castle.

While Eliza was sleeping, she heard a knock coming at her door. She was assigned a private room for the Barracks were infested with males.

"Come in." she said.

It was Tor. He walked in a closed the door , went over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"About the never mind today, what were you going to say?" he asked.

"Well I don't want to say it and you have second thoughts…" she said meekly.

"Just say it, its okay." he said.

"Well, I'm in love with you Tor." she said

The two stare at each other for a moment, then Tor left, feeling good about it, yet feeling bad at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4:Something new

The next day, Eliza decided to explore the kingdom. She couldn't help but to be amazed at how big a castle could be on the inside. She was then followed around by a small Draik named Harmon, Lord Erikson and Lady Caitriona's son. He was no more than 6.

"Hello, Are you new here? You're pretty! I've never seen a pretty lady till now. What's your name? Where ya goin?" he blabbered.

"Don't you have anything to tend to young master?" she said kindly.

"Not really… I'm bored. Mommy and Daddy went all kissie face so I left." he said yakking.

"I see. Well you must be bored following me." she said giggling a bit.

"No not really. You're really pretty. Oh if only I were older…" he said bowing his head in sadness.

She was flattered yet a little creeped out. But she understood it was only a mere child who has feelings he yet is to understand.

"Well maybe you'll find someone who is worth it then." she said with a soft smile.

"No." he said shaking his head.

"No?" she said surprised.

"When I get bigger and taller, I will be chasing ya! Believe me, you're not off my eyesight yet." he said determined.

"Alright, what ever you say." she said, and continued walking.

In the dining hall, she found the other knights, scarfing down their food. She decided to grab an apple but the cook from the kitchen persuaded her to get a full course meal.

"Oh but you must, lady knight. You'll become stronger with a full stomach." he said.

She couldn't really deny the food since she was so compassionate. She gave some of it to Harmon, which he gladly accepted. Suddenly a plate was placed next to her and Harmon's plate. A green lupe sat next to her. She saw that he was a knight of the second class.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have startled you and young master Harmon." he said with a harsh yet calming deep voice.

"Oh no, you're just fine, sir…" she said pausing.

"Grayson, Grayson of Market Town, son of Lord Ulaf." he said.

"Nice to meet you Sir Grayson." she said.

"And you must be the woman that everyone is talking about." he said.

"Well, heh, I'm she." she said blushing.

"I see, Eliza isn't it?" he said remembering.

"Yes it is." she said with a kind smile.

He smiled back.

"Well they certainly let a beautiful one in." he said.

"What's this then?" she said blushing pink.

"Told you, you're the prettiest lady I've seen." exclaimed Harmon.

"Hee, I didn't notice." she said bashfully, curling her tail.

"My my, such a shy girl" Grayson said.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never been addressed as such. I'm usually tomboyish compared to the ladies here." she said shrugging.

"Completely fine… Pardon, but, where are you from?" he asked.

"I was born and raised in Bogshot, then recently moved with my family here. We live in Shadowglen." she said.

"What's your fathers name? I think my father might know of him." he said.

"Kenter" she said.

"The messenger? I know him! He may not remember me now, but I remember him knocking on the door and handing messages to my father." he said

"Heh, That be my father. Never knew how he did it but then again, he is always doing something new." she said.

"Hey, would you like to take a walk around the village? I would be honored." he asked.

"I would be obliged." she said flattered.

"Oy! What about me?" said Harmon, getting jealous.

"I don't think your parents would appreciate you leaving the castle without permission, young master." said Grayson.

"Oh… alright. But bring her back without a hair in the wrong place!" he said running off with a cookie.

"Hehe, charming lad isn't he?" she said

"Quite." he said smiling. "Shall we?" he said, getting up.

"Yes." she said, doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5:A love so sudden

As Grayson and Eliza walked and talked, they grew more of knowing each other, every step taken. As it grew dark, something about Eliza made Grayson a warm and fuzzy inside. Her features mystified him as her hair was flowing from the gentle breeze. Inside, he was falling for her.

When back in the castle, he escorted her to her room. She invited him in.

"Well now, that was a relaxing yet interesting talk." he said sitting in the chair.

"Sure was" she said sitting on her bed. "Hey, Grayson?" she said.

"Yes, Eliza?" he responded.

"I'm sure you know of Tor…I was wondering if he has anyone special…"she said looking down sheepishly.

"Well, I know that he and Lady Roberta of Brightvale have a spark between them. They've gone out a couple times and well saved the world." he said.

When he looked to Eliza, she didn't look to happy. She had a face that showed guilt. He didn't like it, so he thought of something else to talk about, that hopefully wouldn't bring her down..

"Um, Eliza?" he asked her in a bellowed tone.

"Hm?" she responded.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Dance? But there is no music" she said.

"So? A little waltz never harmed anyone. Come on, what do you say?" he said.

She placed her hand in his. No man or boy has ever asked her to dance with him before, so she thought about it.

"Well if you insist." she said smiling.

When they danced, Eliza felt light and soft. A fuzzy feeling formed in her stomach. They started to look into each others eyes. Her eyes glistened as they locked onto his. He thought they were polished with faerie dust. Her hair shined and was soft to the touch. Both began to feel hot. Although they didn't care. She then laid her head to his chest and he smiled lightly as she did so. He smelled the lotion that she used, and took it in with affection. He couldn't help but to fall more for her. He thought that as long as they were together, nothing could pierce them to inflict pain. Eliza had tempted him to the fullest.

"Eliza, I can't help it." he said

"Help what Grayson?" she asked

"My love is bursting from within. I know it's early, but, I've fallen for you." he said nuzzling her.

"Fallen, for me?" she said.

"Yes, without the slightest lie. Oh Eliza, please. We must continue to spend time together. Forget about Tormund, I would take your heart with the utmost devotion and care. Besides he and Roberta are meant to be. Yet it is I, Grayson, who would lead you into a world where heaven and happiness can be found. You wouldn't shed a single tear unless it was from joy. Eliza, My heart is yours for the taking, please I'm begging you." he said holding her close.

"Grayson, I… I honestly don't know what to say… I'm… Oh my…" she said.

Her eyes glossed over as his did too. When she looked at him, she saw wanting and lust. Sure, she had Grayson had seen each other around the Kingdom, but never in a love interests eye. She could only feel joyous emotions as she couldn't say anything for she was speechless. She could've only wished it would have been sooner.

"Grayson, I really don't know what to say. I really didn't know that you and I could have ever seen each other like this." she said.

"I've talked to the real Eliza today. She charming, beautiful and very kind. You may have flaws every now and then, but so have I. No woman ever looked at me, not even at home. Yet when they see me now, it's almost like I've improved. But I know that they like me for the wrong idea. You basically think similar thoughts. We have some type of connection that fits well together., and somehow, I want it to grow." he said.

"I would like to see it succeed myself. Grayson, what you've said to me… I think I'm falling for you too. I think I'm-" she was stopped with a deep kiss.

Although she tried to refuse, she couldn't. It was the right amount of sweetness in one kiss. How? She didn't know, but it was the best kiss she had ever received. She felt amazing in his arms as he firmly held her. The gentle glow of the candle around them. Soon enough, he laid her to bed and quietly left her room, not knowing that Tor was at the other end of the hallway, giving a look of suspicion.


End file.
